Summer Dreams
by JamesMaslowFanForever222
Summary: When Katie and the guys are going to Panama City Beach for the summer , who knows what can happen. Jatie. Rated T .
1. Crop Top

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic ever so don't judge to harshly! Oh and I totally love Jatie as a pair so I think if I ever plan to write any more stories after this they will be Jatie as well. Ok well then ENJOY (:**

**Background Info:**

**Katie: 15(will turn 16 in the story)**

**Guys: 18**

KATIE POV:

"Katie get up!" Kendall yelled from outside. I groaned inwardly. School had ended for the year yesterday. I had finished 10th grade and the boys had graduated. Even

Carlos and James had somehow managed to scrape through with passing grades. To celebrate them being "free men" as they said and the summer, we were going to go

to Panama City Beach, Florida for the whole summer. My mom had decided to go back to Minnesota for the summer so I was physced to have an adult free vacay. As I was

thinking about this my brother barged in "Katie!" he yelled "Get UP! Our flight leaves in two hours." I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. It was sort of my

daydream sanctuary. I smiled thinking about how awesome it would be to be just with Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James. I felt my heart flutter on the last name and rolled

my eyes at my girliness. Yes, I Katie Knight have a crush on James Diamond. Even though I will never admit to it I do. But I sighed sadly, he would never see me like that.

To him I was just his best friend's younger sister. Or maybe he thought of me as his sister too. I cringed at the thought. As I got out of the shower and went to pack, I

started throwing things in my suitcase. I sighed as I looked around. I had outgrown all my swimsuits and would have to buy one there. I smiled at the thought. Maybe I

could by a bikini that showed of my slender image. I imaged James seeing me in the swimsuit. "Okay Katie stop", I thought. I put on a gold crop top with black swirls and

black shorts and my Ray Bans and kicked open my door. "I'M READY!" I hollered. I saw the boys sitting on the sofa and their mouths dropped open.

JAMES POV:

"WOW", I thought. "She looks hot!" Then I shook my head. "Katie is Kendal's sister. She is out of bounds." I thought. I couldn't help but kind of have a soft spot for Katie.

I liked her but more than a friend or sorta-little-sister? I didn't know. I looked up at her once again but then shook it off. "A crop top?", I thought? "She lives with four boys

she should know how to dress." Thankfully I didn't have much more time to think about this because Kendall took action. "Katie, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"Kendall yelled.

"Umm…. A shirt." She said speaking slowly thinking that her brother had lost his mind. "You cannot wear a top that show half of your stomach!" he yelled. He looked at his

watch. "Well we have to go so ONLY this time but if you ever where anything like this again I will…" He was so angry he was stuttering. Kendall walked out the door with

his suitcase and Logan and Carlos followed. Katie rolled her eyes and stormed out. I was still a little dazed but walked out 2J silently in thought.

**Well …. What do you think? I'm going to post the next chapter like tomorrow(: review please!**


	2. The Airport Shopping

**Hey guys , so I decided to put up another chapter . This is going to be a long a story so buckle up (: I promise that I will update as much as possible. But I need your guy's reviews ! **

KATIE POV:  
>The ride to the airport from the Palm Woods was not that long. I was texting Camille and Jo the whole time. I never told them that I like James but they kind of just figured it out. Carlos and Logan were fighting about whether corndogs were good for you or not , Kendall was calling mom to tell her that we had left and James was brushing his hair with lucky comb. I stared it his hair , jealous of how perfect it looked , how perfect he looked and how hot he was….. "GAH! Katie stop!" , I commanded myself. I tore my gaze away from James and stared out the window till we got to the airport.<p>

JAMES POV:

When we got to the airport we still had an hour to spare. As we sat at the gate I noticed a teenage boy staring at Katie. Actually staring was an understatement. He was undressing her with his eyes. Katie didn't really notice but Kendall sure did. "That's my baby sister you jerk!" , he yelled. The boy blushed and turned away. I looked at Kendall and knew he was furious. He turned to me. "James take her to the gift shop and buy her another shirt." Katie glared at Kendall. "Why? I like this shirt." she said haughtily. "I will not have boys eye rapping you, now get a move on!", Kendall said looking like he might explode. Katie glared at him and walked toward a clothing store. I felt bad for him. He was trying to be a good brother and it wasn't his fault that he had such a hot sister. "Whoa, had I really just thought that?", I thought surprisingly. "JAMES!" Kendall yelled snapping me out of my trans. "Oh yeah, sorry man." , I said. I got up and followed Katie.

KATIE POV

"UGH! Kendall is so annoying", I said to James as he walked in to the store. "He tries to control me 24/7. Like come on! I am almost 16! I don't need my brother to control me!" "I know what you mean Katie but this time he was right. That boy was practically undressing you with his eyes!" James said. I looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with concern. I bit my lip. He was right. And he was so sweet. He was always able to make Kendall and I realize when each other were wrong about something. "I guess you're right." I walked around scanning the shirt. He picked out a shirt. "What about this one?" he asked. I started at the pink shirt in his hand. It was something that Kendall would approve and it was still pretty. "Sure.", I said. He walked over and payed. "Thanks ", I said as he handed me the bag. "Anything for you", he said seductively and winking before walking out of the store. It took every ounce of self-control in my body not to faint.

JAMES POV  
>I couldn't help letting that comment slip. "Stupid hormones", I muttered. I walked back toward Kendall. "Hey man, I'm sorry" , Kendall said. "I didn't mean to demand you to buy her a new shirt but she's my baby sister and I don't want some boy checking her out". He sighed apologetically. "It's okay", I replied quickly, feeling guilty for putting moves on Katie. I mean she was three years younger than me! And my best friend's sister. And she might not like me that way. I sighed turning around to see Katie coming out of the restroom changed in to the shirt. When she looked at me , I looked away pretending to be taken with the planes outside.<p>

**Well…..kinda boring but trust me it gets better ;) REVIEW!**


	3. The Swimsuit

**Okay. So I LOVE writing. And I have like a million ideas for this story. But you guys HAVE to write reviews or I might have to take a break and just go back to reading fanfictions. So REVIEW & SUSCRIBE!**

KATIE POV

By the time we got to the beach condo it was 5:30 in the evening. They guys just wanted to run to the beach. I wished I could also but I still didn't have a swimsuit. When I

mentioned this to Kendall he sighed. "Well then I guess I have got to take you shopping…", his voice trailed off when he looked at the glistening water. James looked up. "I'll

take her shopping", he volunteered. "I have to buy some sea water protection Cuda spray anyway." I smirked. Even after he turned orange-oops I mean "Mangerine" and

made him swell up he still loved his Cuda products. "Okay.", I smiled. When we got to the store I walked around and looked around at the bikinis trying to decide which

ones to try on. After finding a few I decided to try them on. "Just sit here", I said to James. "I'll try on one and you tell me if it looks okay." I could see the uncertainty in his

face. "Chill", I said to him. "It's not like I'm asking you to watch me try on underwear." Before I could see his reaction to the comment I shut the door and started to

change. I picked up the red bikini and tried it on. Opening the door, I looked at him "What do you think?" His face went from calm and collected to blushing red and

stuttering "It-I-You-I like it." I smiled knowing that I was making him nervous. It would have been fun to make him more uncomfortable and torture him but it was getting

late. "Okay, I'll get another one." I shut the door so that I could change back not bothering to try on the other black bikini. It would probably fit. We walked to the

checkout and then headed back to the Condo

JAMES POV:

I felt my cheeks coming back to their normal color. She had looked so sexy in that swimsuit. And I had sat there like a babbling fool. But it was a good think that she hadn't

gotten the red swimsuit. Kendall would have thrown a fit. When we got back, we decided that since it was late we should just go sleep and save the beach for tomorrow.

**Well….what do you think? Oh trust me if your waiting for the emotional parts ,They will come. REVIEW. OR MAYBE I WILL JUST GO BACK TO READING. I WILL ONLY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET THREE REVIEWS!**


	4. And the awkwardness is back to me

KATIE POV:

The next morning , I was eating cereal and watching my favorite show the CW's _Gossip Girl._I mean come on , Chace Crawford- HOT. I saw James who was already in his swim suit. I felt kind of bad for trying to seduce him yesterday night , plus I probably looked like a little girl trying to be cool. I decided that for the best to put it behind me. He looked at me , still in my PJ's. "Aren't you coming?" , he asked. "Yeah later after the show", I muttered not peeling my eyes away from the show. Carlos sighed "She is too busy being in love with _Chace Crawford",_Carlos said in a girly way. I grabbed a pillow and threw at him. James sat down next to me . "Pshhh… I am way hotter than him",he said flexing his muscles. I blushed, I had been thinking the same thing too . "Okay guys let's go", Logan said. "Bye Katie , see you later", they called out.

An hour later the show had finished , I decided to go get changed. As I put on the bikini I noticed that the top was a clasp and I could not button it on the back by myself. I heard someone open the fro t door of the condo. Probably Kendall to check up on me. Good. I needed help anyway. "Kendall?", I called out.

JAMES POV:

I can't believe that I forgot my mirror. I sighed as I walked back to the Condo. As I opened the door I heard Katie call out "Kendall?" I walked to her door and knocked on it. "Katie is everything ok?"

KATIE POV:  
>GREAT. JAMES. Just when I wanted everything in the past. "Yeah I just need some help". "Can I come in?" he asked. I grabbed the top of the bikini and put it over me holding the clasps so that it would not slip off. "Yeah" "Can you just tie this for me."He smirked and walked over to me tying the clasp. "Oh Katie , what would you do without me?", he whispered in to my hair, smirked again and walked back to the beach. I stood there feeling my body going in to love overdrive.<p> 


	5. The Football of Luck

**Hey, here is chapter five. And I am having so much fun writing this. And thank you to everyone who has been subscribing and reviews. **

KATIE POV:

After I could actually feel my feet again, I walked out to the beach. I couldn't help but feel confused. Did James like me? Or was he trying to tease me? " It is probably best

to go along for the ride.", I thought to myself. As I walked toward the BTR tent I noticed the guys talking to some girls. Well actually , they looked more like girls from the

cast of _Jersey Shore_. I noticed the blonde girl and James exchanging phone numbers. I could feel the anger flowing through my veins as I walked away. "He was just

teasing me , like he did many other girls so that he could sleep with them", I thought bitterly. But I could'nt help but here the voice in the back of my head saying "Would

the boy who has practically been your family since you were 4 do that?" I sighed thinking about this , when a football came out of nowhere smacking me upside the head.

I fell on to the sand, my head throbbing. I noticed a boy with sandy hair running up to me. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I was trying to throw it to my friend but I hit you by

accident and…" he trailed of looking at me concerned. "It's ok.",I mumbled , looking at his face. Whoa , he was cute. And his eyes were the same brown as James. He

helped me up. "I'm Jake." , the boy said. "Katie" , I said trying not to look stupid in front of the boy. Mind you that I had a red forehead. "So….. I know this probably

sounds really awkward considering I just hit you in the head but… do you maybe want to have dinner with me today?" , Jake asked. I turned around to see James still

talking with the blonde suddenly looked up me. I quickly turned around and smiled at Jake. "Okay", I said shyly. Yes , I live with four guys but I know them really well. I

wasn't used to flirting. "Great, I'll pick you up at 8", Jake said walking away. I stood there for a few seconds, the goofy smile on my face refusing to leave.

JAMES POV:

So I was talking to this girl Ashley. Yeah, yeah, I like Katie , but I know the truth : It will never happen . I mean for crying out loud : She is my best friend's little sister! I

was talking to Ashley about getting dinner when I notice someone is my peripheral vision. It was Katie. She had just been hit in the head with a football and the idiot who

threw it was coming to help her. Then , I guess he must have asked her out or something because she was blushing and had that adorable look on her face that always

made my heart melt. Then my brain came back normal: She was going OUT! I couldn't let that happen. I quickly said goodbye to Ashley and walked toward her. "Hey

what's up", I said trying not show how upset I was. "James, I just got a date", she whisper-shrieked. "But don't tell Kendall, ok?" "I smiled sweetly. She walked away. I

turned back to walk back to Kendall. "I have to tell Kendall." I thought. "It was for my-ehem-her benefit." Or that's at least what I was going to tell myself.

**I got 5 reviews! WHOHOO! Can we increase that? New chapter prob tom. I get 3 new reviews!**


	6. Jakemy date

**Hey guys , I am sooooo sorry that I have not been updating. But my computer was in the shop. My cooling fan wasn't working…or something like that. Anyway …. Your wait is over….!**

KATIE POV:  
>I sighed throwing another dress down on the floor. It was hopeless….. I didn't know what to wear. This is an embarrassing fact but : this is my first date.. because of Kendall dating was impossible for me. This had to be perfect. I opened my suitcase and dug around. I finally decided to go with my purple DKNY dress and black Prada heels. I curled my hair and then put it up in a bun. The guys had decided to go out for dinner and I had told them that I had other plans so that Kendall could NOT ruin this night for me. I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my purse and headed to open the door. "Hi Jake" , I said beaming. "Katie… whoa you look hot", Jake said. I blushed. "EHEM!", I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. It was Kendall and Logan and Carlos and James. In spite of myself I felt my heart flutter again. "Hey-ey guys I thought you were at dinner!" I said nervously. "We were going to go when I heard from a source that you had a date tonight." , Kendall replied angrily. I looked at James, with anger. How could he tell? I glared at James angrily and then looked back at Kendall. "I am fifteen almost sixteen and if I want to go out on a date none of you can stop me ," I replied haughtily. Kendall glared at me and then looked at Jake. "C'mon in Jake", Kendall said his voice sounding like sweet poison. Jake looked at me nervously and then sat. Kendall sat across from him. "As you probably know by now we are the four members of BTR", he said flatly. "My baby sister is my pride and joy and if you lay a finger on her I am telling you boy , you will regret it." He practically growled. Jake flinched but then regained composure. "I understand perfectly Kendall. I love BTR and their music and if Katie is your pride and joy then I will treat her like a queen.. after all she is pretty enough to be one", Jake replied looking straight in to my eyes at the last part. I blushed deeply. Kendall looked up at Jake smiling but then quickly returned to a straight face. "Very well Jake. She must be home by 10:00 or else….." , he trailed of. I squealed "thanks Kendall!" and grabbed Jake's hand and walked out the door. I turned around and angrily glared at James before leaving.<p>

JAMES POV:  
>I knew that I shouldn't have done it. I mean why did I? I thought that Kendall would kill that Jake character but instead the kiss- up was able to get on Kendall's good side. And Katie now hated and couldn't trust me anymore. "So where do you guys want to go to eat?" Carlos asked pleasantly. "I'm not hungry anymore " ,I said walking in to my room.<p>

KENDALL"S POV:  
>I feel like maybe there is some tension between James and Katie. I mean ever since we have come here. Sometimes there so happy and then they get distant. I can understand that Katie is mad at James for ratting on her but it was for her best and he knew that it was good for her. Or was it good for him?<p>

**Ok fanfictioners if we get 10 reviews I'll post the next part. !**


	7. Forgiveness

KATIE POV:  
>I sighed waking up from a blissful sleep. Everything was perfect…a perfect date with Jake, a great sleep, and now waking up and hitting the beach. Everything was good … except for James. "How could he do that to me?", I thought bitterly… "I never bother him on his dates… why did he try to ruin mine…?" But I thought about it...James was VERY overprotected me...kind of like Kendall … and it was sweet because I knew that he meant well… "I should just talk to him..." I thought wearily dragging myself outta bed. As I walked out of the door I saw James sitting at the table munching on cereal. When he saw me he stood up and ran over. "Katie ... I'm so sorry …I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to make sure you were safe and …" I cut him off with a hug. I looked up at him. "It's okay... I know you did it to keep me safe", I replied.<p>

JAMES POV:  
>Thank GOD she has forgiven me…. I really just wanted her to be safe… and okay... I'll admit I was jealous but it's not fair of me to not let her go out… she is almost 16. "So you wanna hang out today? ", I asked her. Katie looked at me "Actually… I'm hanging with Jake at the beach...sorry James..." she gave me a hug and walked out the door. I stood there for a second feeling relieved but like I was just was I started: confused.<p>

**Okay… so that was REALLLLY short … but I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating in a while…. I had a crazy summer and I am a freshie in high school so I have been busy for the last few weeks … but I PROMISE there will be a new chapter by the end of this weekend and after that I will try to update ASAP.**


	8. Opinions

_**KATIE POV: **_

We have been here for three days and we still haven't gone to a club yet…Yeah… Yeah I know, I'm fifteen but hey everyone lets loose now and then, plus I won't have go nuts.. maybe a drink two tops. BTR is going to be there so I can't go crazy and I'm going to go with Jake so I have to act proper… (He thinks I am this sweet, innocent girl … who NEVER plays pranks… he should have met me when I was 10) Anyway I was in the process of getting ready , but I really can't find ANYTHING to wear…. About two hours later I was wearing a skin-tight Free People black dress and black Christian Louboutins pumps. I straightened my hair so it was pin straight and I added mascara to my eyes to make it pop. I started in the mirror and took a deep breath… I hope Jake thinks I look good. I walked out the door and turned to the guys. "Well… what do you think?", I asked timidly. They looked up and their mouths dropped open.

_**JAMES POV**_**:**

"What do you think?", She asked. I looked up and my mouth fell open… she looked so good. It took everything in me to not run over to her and kiss her. I turned to look at Kendall – positive that he would have a problem with her dress... it was so short … just looking at it made me wonder what it would look like on the floor next to her…Ugh. What was wrong with me? I looked at Kendall preparing myself for his tantrum….But he smiled instead and walked over to her. "You look good Katie.. and because I know Jake isn't sleazy I will let you wear the dress", Kendall said. He looked quite proud of himself for being able to handle the situation with maturity. Katie looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Kendall", she said. Katie looked up at me biting her lip nervously – "How do I look?", she asked me. I blushed and looked at the floor. "You look ho- ehem I mean good.", earning me a weird look from Carlos and Logan. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

_**KATIE POV**_: I stared at James for a second a small blush appearing on my face... Yeah, I know I'm with Jake , but James still has an effect on me…"Katie , you look great!" Carlos said giving me a bear hug "Jake is going to be all over you- I mean... never mind", earning himself a death – stare from Kendall. Logan smiled. "Kates , you look good , just be careful." I smiled at Logan. "I will , I will…. Plus you guys will be there so nothing bad will happen. The bell rung and I walked over to open. "Jake!" I squealed giving him a hug. "Katie… you look great ", he said. I blushed.

_**JAMES POV:**_

I gritted my teeth at that… stupid Jake. I saw a blush on Katie's cheeks and something fiery intensified in me. I couldn't really explain it… "Okay well I'll see you guys at the club", Katie said. I forced a smile on my face and waved. "BYE KATIE", we chorused.

**Okay … I know it was boring… but I already have GREAT ideas for this story… I will try to update tom… but with school its kinda hard and I have SO many tests so… I will try but seriously guys… how 'bout some reviews? (:**


End file.
